Glad You Walked In
by diangie
Summary: These are just some stories from Ralph's point of view from how is life was before and after Walter walk's into his and Paige's life. These stories may also include Ralph's troubles and trials of maneuvering through junior high school.


**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **I would like thank everyone who is following this story and also for all of the great reviews that I have received. Thank You. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to add that there are certain segments that came from various parts of the show are put in this story throughout.**

 **I wrote this short story to try out my shoulder. It has gotten a better but still not up to par and I am still on restrictions by my doctor. So, This story was suppose to be a Christmas present to everyone out there but my computer has decided to take a vacation in the meantime because I had trouble getting this uploaded before now. I hope each and everyone of you had a joyous Christmas and are planning on having a wonderful New Year.**

I'm Glad You Walked In

Chapter 1: September 22, 2014

Being in a kind of somber mood, Ralph walked through the halls of his junior high school. He was heading towards his next class which is English when a couple of his classmates came up behind him.

"Hey, Ralph. What's wrong with you today?" asked Tyler.

"Yea. You seemed like you lost your best friend which is impossible because I'm standing right here." said Henry.

"Yea, right. Let me correct you. I'm his best friend especially after the subway train incident." stated Tyler playfully.

"What subway train incident?" asked Henry curiously.

Before Tyler could answer, "Both of you are my best friends if it settles the bickering." said Ralph as all three boys walked into their English class together.

"Yea. Ok but seriously, what is bothering you. You just seem down in the dumps is all." asked Henry.

"Not to start another argument or make anyone mad but you're right. I am just missing my best friend."

Raising his eyebrows, "Oh. Well, who is that exactly?" asked Henry.

"Walter."

"Where is he?" Is he out on some cool assignment?" asked Tyler.

"Not exactly. He went back home to Ireland to help his parents. They had a couple of nasty storms to hit in their area back to back and it done some damage to the farm. So, Walter took some time off to go back home and help them put things back together."

"Oh, ok. What? Wait a minute, you mean Mr. O'Brien wasn't born here in U.S.?" asked Henry.

"No. He came over here when he was in his teens." answered Ralph.

"That's kind of cool if you think about it. Have you ever got to go over there with him?" asked Tyler.

"No, not yet but I hope to one day."

As the bell rang, Ms. Kesler walked in the classroom. While walking to her desk. "Ok, everyone, please take your seats so I can take role and get class started."

Soon after the instructions were given, the remaining students that were standing took their seats and Ms. Kesler began her class.

"Ok, everyone. Today we are going to start creative writing assignments. Now, for those of you that has never done creative writing let me explain. Creative Writing is where you use your imaginations and make up your own story on a specific topic that I will give you. I will grade you on your grammar and punctuation. Now, how you write your story is your choice. Some topics may be easier to write on than others but know there is no right or wrong way to write on the topics that are assigned just use good grammar, punctuation and the rest is up to you. Today's topic is write about a person who has made a positive impact on your life. Is there any questions thus far?"

After answering a few assorted questions, Ms. Kesler continued on with her instructions. After further instructions were given, the class was given the rest of the period to work on their assignment.

Ralph began thinking of everything that has happened to him and his mother over the last ten years but he just couldn't help but settle on one specific day and person. September 22, 2014, the day he and his mother met Walter O'Brien.

 _Over the last ten years, there has been a lot of things happen to my mother and myself both of which were positive and negative. If I had to settle for one person that made the biggest impact in our lives, then it was the person who walked into our lives on September 22, 2014._

 _That day started like any other day with the exception I had gone to work with my mother that day because I was having a difficult time at school. I was sitting at the counter at the diner where my Mother work at at the time. Mr. Jenosko was her boss and he kept yelling at me and complaining to my Mom about me constantly making a mess on the counter with the salt and pepper shakers and the other condiments. I was also considered mentally challenged and developmentally delayed at that time. I didn't talk to anyone except my mother and then sometimes I wouldn't even talk to her. I also never interacted with anyone except my mother but everything changed for the better that day. Mr. Jenosko had hired this particular person to come into the diner to fix the WiFi. After he got it up and running he came over to the counter where I was sitting and proceeded to interact with me. He was the first person to understand what I was doing with the condiments considering nobody else did. He was also the first to acknowledge my presence before noticing my mother. I have seen a lot of times where guys would go up and ask her out and she would tell them about me and they would say never mind and would just walk pass me like I was just a figment of her imagination._

 _After beating me at my own game, my mother came up and asked him if she could help him and he then turned to her and said no but she could help me and then turned around and left never giving us his name or anything. What he did do was tell Mr. Jenosko to stop yelling at me as he walked out the door. After he left, my mother chased after Mr. Jenosko asking him who that person was that fixed the WiFi. She wanted to know his name, the name of the company he worked for, the company's phone number, anything that would help her find him so she could ask him what he did that she wasn't doing since he interacted with me so naturally. After about forty-five minutes of chasing after Mr. Jenosko around, that same man who fixed the WiFi came back in bringing with him a small group of people . About three or four of those people were with the federal government and one of them had cleared out the entire diner so they could work._

 _After what seemed like a wild and crazy day, my mom took me home, back to our small and boring apartment where I thought our lives were going to go back to the same-o same-o lives that we already had. I started imagining what our lives would be like if we were able to see him again and how great it would be if we saw him everyday. About fifty-three minutes later, I had already gotten ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. It was him, the same person who fixed the diner's WiFi system. The same person who helped save the day for so many people that they didn't even know what was going on around them. After Mom let him in, he and mom started talking about the crazy day they had spent together; both good and bad. He then offered my mother a job and how they could help each other. He said Mom could help him to be more of a people person and he could help Mom connect with me better. It was a win-win situation for the both of us. Afterwards, I walked out of my bedroom and greeted him of which something I didn't do on a regular basis. I would only talk to my mother if you remember from the beginning. I then walked over and sat down on our couch an pushed the game controller over inviting him to play. He came over and sat down beside me and proceeded to play games and talk to me. That was the first day I met Walter O'Brien. The man with a 197 IQ._

 _Walter, who is one of the smartest people in the world, besides me of course, fulfilled some of my dreams without even trying or knowing that he did. He not only pulled us out of the that proverbial hole but he gave us a sense of security. My mother didn't have to work two or three jobs to keep a roof over our heads, she just has to work one and not worry as much. Now almost three and half years later, Walter and my Mom are finally dating which he has unknowingly fulfilled a dream that I have had for a long, long time. I finally have a whole family and someone I hope to call dad one day soon._

 _Our lives have been so much better since Walter had become apart of it along with being a part of Scorpion and making our family bigger and better than it was just a short time ago._

After finishing his assignment, Ralph felt a little more cheerful while at the same time missed Walter a little a bit more. Thinking to himself, thank you Walter for walking in that day and thanks for continuing to make our lives better everyday and I wished you were here at home with us.


End file.
